Kiss the Girl
by Toponi
Summary: Re-cap of the youtube video " APH CMV  - Kiss the Girl " by:Vändett  Cosplay,  C8  Fem!ChibitaliaXHolyRomanEmpire


Authors note: Well folks, as much as I wanted the plot to be mine it's not, the whole plot doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Vändett∀ Cosplay (You could find them in YouTube ;D) but I decided to just do like a 'quick over view' of the video. But if anyone wants to see this awesome video I'll put the link!

Link: .com/watch?v=doVBpbqUPe4

Tittle: Kiss the girl

Characters: Holy Roman Empire, Fem!Chibitalia, Austria, and Prussia

Pairings: HREXFem!Chibitalia

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all…. :'(

_Let's begin shall we…?_

-XOXOXOXOXOXOX-

"_Oh there she is, what should I do? Should I walk up to her? Yeah that's it's I'll walk up to her and tell her how I feel." _The young boy thought.

He turned around, his back leaning on the wall of the house, "_But what if she doesn't like me back? What will I do next?"_

He faced her again, she was sitting on the ground far away from him looking in another direction not noticing the young Holy Roman Empire. "_She looks beautiful with her green dress and her bright, red, brown short hair._

_I have to do it, at least I'll try to right? It's better than nothing…"_

He turned once again and somewhat sighed. "_I can do this!_ "

He began walking towards her, looking up every few seconds to see her. That's when he noticed Austria walking towards the girl.

He was shocked and stared at them for a bit, standing still.

Meanwhile Austria walked towards the girl and looked down at her before he stretched his arm out so the young girl could stand up. She did as so, still holding on to his hand as they began walking back inside the house for dinnertime.

Holy Roman Empire ran back to hide next to wall. He breathed and then realized he failed his task. He punched his fist into his arm.

-XOXOXOXOXOXOX-

It was dinnertime already and Austria, Prussia, Holy Roman Empire, and Chibitalia where sitting around the table, also including a cat sitting next to Austria and Chibitalia.

Prussia stretched his hand out to grab a bit of cake **(I thinks that's what it was?)** but Austria only spanked his hand.

Then Austria grabbed his napkin also realizing the cat wanting to get on the table. He pet the cat down the table back to where it was and then pulled Chibitalia's chin to him so he can clean her closed mouth.

Holy Roman Empire stared at both Chibitalia and Austria with a bit of jealousy.

Prussia, of course, noticed this and new that the young boy wanted the girl. So he decided to help out but first he grabbed the fish that was on his plate and tapped Holy Roman Empire on his shoulder.

The young boy looked over to Prussia and at that moment Prussia began to somewhat 'kiss' the fish making kissy noises as doing so.

The young boy became embarrassed and began to pay full attentions on his food.

-XOXOXOXOXOXOX-

After dinner the young Holy Roman Empire went outside to the little lake in front of the house. He noticed a stick on the ground and picked it, finding nothing better to do than poke the water and dirt with it.

He then placed his hands on his lips and imagined the sensation of her soft lips on his own.

That's when he noticed dark black shoes stopping in front of him. He looked up only to meet the face of Chibitalia herself.

He accidently fell on his bottom but rapidly got up on his feet running away from the poor confused girl.

He didn't even see the girl stretching her arm out whispering

"Wait…"

-XOXOXOXOXOXOX-

"_What am I doing?_'" thought the young boy. He was currently on a boat with Chibitalia.

He then remembered:

_-Flashback-_

_Prussia placed his hands on the boat and said "The time will be better."_

_But still the young Holy Roman Empire wasn't sure._

_-End Flashback-_

The young girl was looking down so when she looked back up to face Holy Roman Empire he wasn't there. Chibitalia was a little bit worried but then saw the young boy in the water swimming away from her. And back on to land.

-XOXOXOXOXOXOX-

Holy Roman Empire was sitting on the dinner table thinking of a way to finally tell her hos feelings but he was a bit worried._What if I mess up like the last 3 times…._

-XOXOXOXOXOXOX-

The young boy decided to take a rest and think about it while he walked around a little bit. He then spotted someone that looked a little bit too familiar and then he realized it was Chibitalia.

He ran around in little tiny circles thinking on what he should do.

Meanwhile Austria was hiding behind the bushes trying to see what the dumb Holy Roman Empire would do next. That's when Prussia came next to him startling poor Austria a bit. Austria looked at Prussia, Prussia himself wanting to see also. They then put their attention back on the youths.

Chibitalia had a bunch full of small flowers in her hands, ones she had previously picked herself.

That's when she noticed Holy Roman Empire, she looked up at him and smiled.

She stood up and ran towards him. She wanted to give the flowers to him but he unexpectedly slapped her arms away from him, making the poor weak girl fall down with the flowers also.

The poor girl began sobbing, and that's when Holy Roman Empire realized what he had done. He looked at the girl one more time before turning around and running away.

Behind the bushes Austria shook his head as Prussia face-palmed his forehead.

-XOXOXOXOXOXOX-

Here he is again, poor Holy Roman Empire sitting down by the dinner table once again.

Meanwhile Austria tried to help Chibitalia by pulling her chin to make her face him and with his other hand he began to wipe away her tears.

Back with Holy Roman Empire, he was sitting there in silence when Prussia came in the room slapping Holy Roman Empire's hat as they both began to argue about what happened.

Then Prussia grabbed the young boy by his wrist and took him out of the kitchen.

-XOXOXOXOXOXOX-

Austria and Chibitalia where walking hand in hand when Austria noticed the poor girl hanging her head down, he then pulled her chin up and cocked his head and they both began walking again.

Meanwhile Prussia was dragging Holy Roman Empire behind him and he then gave him the flowers he had is his hands.

Both Austria and Prussia pushed the ones they had in their hands together both facing down.

Then as in on cue they both looked up in the same time.

Holy Roman Empire backed away from her and Chibitalia did the same thing.

Holy Roman Empire looked around trying to look for Prussia, and when he did see him he only shooed him off with his hands as if saying "Go on, go on.

Chibitalia did the same thing but the difference was she was looking for Austria but Austria did the same thing as Prussia, he shooed her off.

Chibitalia walked closer to the young Holy Roman Empire and he walked towards her as well, flowers still in his hands.

Holy Roman Empire looked at her and handed her the flowers.

Chibitalia grabbed them and smelled there scent smiling and him. She then extended her hand down so Holy Roman Empire could take hold of it.

The young boy looked at her hand at first but then grabbed her hand.

They then began walking leaving both Austria and Prussia proud of what they succeeded.

Prussia then high-fived Austria, which hurt him a bit.

-XOXOXOXOXOXOX-

Both Chibitalia and Holy Roman Empire where sitting down near the lake.

Chibitalia then went closer to Holy Roman Empire and kissed him on the cheek making both of them blush but they only kept on looking at the marvelous view.

_**~Go on and Kiss the Girl~**_

-Fin-

(Hehehe hoped I didn't suck at it anyways watch the video and tell me if I did good at this whole re-cap thingy!  
>Thank you for reading!<p>

Until the next time?

Bye!)

~Peter White's Lover/Lonely Butters


End file.
